Blissful Luck
by Amethyst Archer
Summary: Say Yes to the Dress: Big Bliss / Glee crossover! Will Schuester decides to watch Big Bliss & finds Lauren Zizes along with some other former New Directions are on the show. Why? Lauren and Puck are getting married! Why didn't anyone tell him? Future!fic
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: K+ for some mild innuendo, language, kissing (gasp), & safety (If you guys think it should be T because of the language, let me know; I do think K+ is okay, but if someone thinks it's not, better safe than sorry.)**

**Spoilers: Everything up until and including the finale of Season 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I (probably) ever own **_**Glee**_**, or ****_Say Yes to the Dress: Big Bliss_****. There are real some real people in this who have absolutely nothing to do with this fiction or _Glee_ the TV show; I'm just stealing them for a bit, and this is by no means a true story.** I chose to put the person in that I did because I love her, and it would get tedious saying "the consultant" through the entire thing.** Actually, ladies & gents, I'm a little bit worried about using them because there's a "no real person fiction" rule here, but I'm only using them as plot devices, and none of them do anything terrible or disrespectful, so it's probably okay right? If it's not, and you know this for a fact, PLEASE tell me, so I can alter the story (probably just change their names). I do NOT want to be breaking any rules that could get the story removed here.**

**This came to me almost out of the blue after an episode of **_**Say Yes to the Dress: Big Bliss**_**, when I was all thinking, "Holy crap! What if Lauren went on this?", and then I got alls excited, and I had to start this. I'm sorry that I'm writing this instead of updating **_**Lovesick Puppies**_**. I just had to get it out. I hope I did justice to the characters.**

**JSYK: The **_**italics **_**are what's goin' down en la casa de William Schuester and the regular font is the show.**

**I love you all who bravely storm through the story, and I love you even more if you review/favorite/alert (especially REVIEW *heart*). Seriously though, with reviews, if you feel like I did a terrible job, feel free to throw it in my face! Long Author's Note is long. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blissful Luck<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"But the Spanish papers!" William Schuester said, "I have tons of <em>Lo que hicé durante el verano _papers to grade."_

"_Come on, Will," pleaded an insistent voice, "You gotta watch at least the _Big Bliss. _Give it a chance." His significant other grabbed his hand and pouted. William Schuester desperately wanted to say no, but seeing that look on her face broke him._

"_Fine, honey; I'll see how it goes," Will sighed he leaned forward to peck her on the lips before the inevitable, "Hahaha. I've won" celebratory exclamation she was bound to make._

"_Yay!" she said, throwing her arms up triumphantly, "Now, come cuddle with me on the couch, mister."_

_Will smiled a little at that and did as he was told. She smiled at him, settled on the couch, and flipped the television on just as the opening credits were finishing._

A dark haired and skinned female consultant briefly appeared on screen and said rather enthusiastically, "We've never had anything like this happen before at Salon! And a lot of crazy things happen at Kleinfeld's." Images flashed of a blonde man twirling around a hugely rhinestoned dress, a large redhead crushing an equally large, bearded brunette with her brutal hug, and a brief flash of a mohawked man winking and making a beckoning motion.

_Will's mouth hung open "That kind of looks like Puck", he observed aloud._

"_Shh, Will; I want to hear."_

A room of female consultants dressed in black appeared on screen, listening intently to the speakers, Randy and Joan.

"Ladies, nowadays, a lot of brides are bringing their fiancés with them to help with dress selection," Joan started.

"Our job is to make the process as smooth as possible. She's always going to want his approval, but we have to make sure that the final decision is what the bride wants," Randy finished.

The consultants nodded. The narrator began, "With today's meeting in mind, Keisha goes to her appointment."

"Hello," A confident voice started coming from a figure that was appearing in the Kleinfeld's interview area. The figure was dressed in a navy blue and blouse with white polka dots. She was wearing Aldo and Youth Aids empowerment dog tags and glasses. Her hair was half up and half down slightly curled.

"_No way!" both Will and his couch partner exclaimed. They looked at each other in disbelief._

"My name is Lauren Zizes, and I am getting married to Noah Puckerman."

A photo flashed onscreen of smiling man with a mohawk, looking very pleased with himself and an ecstatic Lauren being twirled around caught in mid-laugh.

"My fiancé? Well, if there's a guy on this planet who's ready for this jelly, it's him. Before he asked me out on our first date, he serenaded me; it was the first time I'd ever had a love song sung to me."

"Noah and Lauren have the sweetest relationship," a high pitched voice coming from a fashionable young countertenor stated.

_"Kurt too!" Mr. Schue called out. His couch partner slapped him on the shoulder, warning him to silence himself._

"Now, a lot of people wonder, 'How did a girl like her get a guy like that?'", Kurt continued, "But, the truth of the story is Noah had to work to get _her_. She stood him up on what was supposed to be their first date."

_Mr. Schue remembered Puck's serenading and smiled to himself,_True_, he thought._

"Lauren and I have a special relationship," a musical voice began as the person in the room switched from Kurt to another, "I actually briefly dated her man before he was her man, and just between you and me, I'm glad we didn't work out. Lauren's kind of been my manager since high school."

_Will's mouth fell open. _Mercedes_! he thought._

"She helped me stand up for myself when I was settling for less than I deserved."

_"Night of Neglect," whispered Mr. Schue, feeling a twinge of guilt over his constant and almost relentless featuring of Rachel Berry; he was now more invested in what was on the screen._

The view switched again.

"I'm kind of surprised Lauren invited me to come," Quinn Fabray explained, "Well first of all, her fiancé and I have history together *Quinn looked down a little guiltily*. I'm so glad that Lauren trusts me to be a part of her life. I remember in high school, she walked around like she owned the place no matter what anyone thought of her. Including me. We weren't always friends; we even ran against each other for prom Queen. We lost to a guy, actually *she smiled, at that*, but we are friends now, and it really means the world to me that she wants me here."

The screen changed to the ladies (and Kurt) sitting in a white dressing room.

"How do you envision yourself on your wedding day?" The consultant asked. Kurt squirmed in his seat.

_Will laughed at that._

"Actually," Lauren said, casting a glance at Kurt who looked like was about to pop, "I don't really have a preference. I just want somethin' that'll make me look smokin'. My fiancé's a fox, and I don't want him to outdo me. What's best for my body type, and then we'll go from there, okay?"

"Fantastic!" Keisha exclaimed, throwing her arms out happily. Kurt was rocking back and forth on his chair at this point, appearing as if he were about to whimper.

Lauren looked at Keisha, then to Kurt, and, along with Mercedes and Quinn, gave Keisha a look that said, _That boy needs his fix; don't be cruel._

Keisha caught on and laughed, "Excuse me, sir, would you like to come to the stock room with me?" Kurt squealed and jumped up from his chair.

_Will laughed at the same time Keisha on the screen did._

Kurt suddenly appeared sitting in the interview room.

"I've always loved this show. I especially love Keisha; I adore her, and I have been watching this since high school," Kurt began; his arms went down as he put his hands on his hips even while he was sitting, "but Lauren is my girl, and I'm gonna make sure she looks beautiful on her wedding day. I don't expect to rip Keisha's head off, and I hope we can agree, but if there are problems, I can't make any promises."

The camera changed to Kurt and Keisha sifting through the huge amounts of dresses. Kurt pulled one out and spun it around before examining it more closely.

"Taffeta, sparkle, some nice ruching; I think it might work," he muttered to himself, about to go back into the search.

"Now do you think she wants exactly white or is ivory okay? I forgot to ask her," Keisha said, as she was trying to pull out a dress.

"I don't think she really has a preference," Kurt answered. His eyes fell to what Keisha was trying to pull, "Not that, though. Way too much lace. I think a little bit of it might be okay if we find something that works, but Lauren is not a lace girl, and quite frankly, I don't just don't think that'll work."

Keisha pulled out another dress and said, "Well within budget and no lace; I'm putting her in this first." Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

The view changed to another consultant with a large, redhead, who introduced herself as Penelope McFlynn and began talking about how she and her husband met.

_"No!" the two inhabitants of a one Schuester couch shouted._

_"I knew you would like it," she smirked at Mr. Schue as the new bride's predicament was being explained._

_"Not fair. They're my Glee kids. Of course I'd be interested in it," Mr. Schue huffed._

_"Mmm hmm. You know, they're not really your Glee kids anymore, Will."_

_Will was unfazed by her comment. "I was even upset that they're switching away from Lauren, so it was_definitely _the people in it," Mr. Schue defended, getting close to her face, "and_ not_the show._

_"Nuh-uh; I don't think so," she countered, "You were upset that the bride whose story had caught your interest was being switched away, which is a common occurrence with this show. You were even fully invested in the Kurt-Keisha fashion discussion."_

_Will stood up, not wanting to argue further, "Well, I'm going to the bathroom."_

_"Mind if I join you?"_

_Will looked at her a little shocked, "Whatever you have in mind, I'm going to the bathroom for digestive relief only."_

_She pouted._

_Will shook his head and crossed his arms as he got up and started walking away, "Not working this time"_

_"If we miss this bride, we might as well miss it together."_

_"If you actually have to_go_, there is more than one bathroom available," Mr. Schue told her._

_"Fine," she mumbled before saying more loudly, "But you are making it up to me afterwards."_

_Will smiled at that, "Gladly."_

_They both left to go to their respective lavatories._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Klaine is my OTP, but I also LOVE Luck/Pizes, so that's the reason for this. The future chapters will be probably be shorter than my other stories, 2,000-2,500 words (but knowing me I might go over psshh). Also who is proud of New York? I am freaking proud of New York! 44 states to go (or even better an amendment to ye olde Constitution)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay; so, new chapter up, and really soon too! I kind of promised myself I'd just work on Lovesick Puppies if nobody really liked this, but I decided to screw it and keep up with this story. It was either this or angst, and though I enjoy writing angst, it also depresses me, so yay for mostly fluffy and fun story instead! To my one reviewer, and two alerters, I love you guys, and I hope you like this. Also, for anyone who cares, I drew Lauren's dress and posted it on deviantart (take out the spaces). I kind of failed at her face, but oh well: htt p:/ / amethyst-archer. deviantart. com/art/Lauren-s-Dress-214974689 **

**For everyone who (if anyone) reviews, thank you so much, and if you don't review, but still make it through the whole thing, thanks for reading. If you want to break into my laptop and burn all traces of existence of this, please tell me!**

**Oh and yes, now that I'm in a better mood from all of my whining up there, check out Sutoribenda's story Mulan: Zutara Version. **(I've also called her V-mann if you're wondering if that's her, but most people call her Tori.) **It's awesome. It's an _Avatar the Last Airbender_ fic that follows along the plotline of_ Mulan_. (take out ze spaces!)**

**ht tp:/ /www. fanfiction .net/s/7031659/1/Mulan_Zutara_Version**

* * *

><p><em>Will was sprawled out on the couch waiting for her.<em>

_"Back so soon?," he asked with a smirk._

_"You, be quiet," she laughed as she settled the back of her head into his chest._

_Luckily for them, their timing was impeccable and they only had to endure about 20 seconds of commercials before the show came back, and it had come back to Lauren._

"Dress #1" appeared at the bottom of the screen. Kurt was sandwiched between Quinn and Mercedes on the couch in the store, and he had his hand on his face, looking dejected.

Lauren got up on the pedestal, and Keisha pulled out the train before stepping back. Keisha caught sight of Kurt and visibly bit back a laugh. Lauren put her hands on her hips as she looked in the mirror.

"I hate it," Lauren stated flatly, "I look like a pageant queen that got attacked by a cloud."

"Thank God!" Kurt atheistically exclaimed in obvious relief.

"The ruffle-strap at the top does not work," Mercedes chimed in, now that Lauren had expressed her opinion.

Quinn added, "It's not hitting your midsection right either; it's putting more emphasis on your stomach than your hips, where it should be. Also, Puck'll probably want some more cleavage."

"So, this is a no," Keisha interrupted, "You were right." She cast a glance at Kurt, who nodded politely.

The view changed to Keisha by herself, talking, "Okay, here's the secret. I knew that first dress wasn't gonna work, but I had to see if her friends would let me do my job. I almost never put a bride in something I don't think she'll love, but it was the right thing to do this time, and I found out that they're actually very respectful."

Keisha and Lauren were now in the dressing room.

"Okay, Lauren," Keisha told her, "This is one of Kurt's picks."

Guitar strumming started playing the background. Lauren walked out to the room with the couch and her entourage, beaming, and discreetly reaching up behind her glasses to wipe at her eyes.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn all smiled, unable to stop looking at her because of how happy she was.

Lauren got onto the pedestal and Keisha adjusted her dress.

The dress had a sweetheart neckline, as well as asymmetrical ruching, and beading along the bodice. Soft, short, off the shoulder sleeves hit her arms nicely, and not too tightly, almost having a fairy-like appearance, but with a little edge. The skirt fell almost straight down, but in large, textured ruffles, and somehow still managed to hug her hips. Lauren put her hands on her hips in a completely different way than she had before, smirking at herself before turning around.

Quinn smiled at her, "You look beautiful, Lauren."

"Wow, girl," Mercedes said, "That dress is hitting you in _all_ the right places, Miss Zizes."

"Puck's gonna faint," Quinn added.

"No," Kurt corrected, winking at Lauren, "He's going to die."

_The two occupants of the couch laughed because they could both imagine that happening._

Keisha smiled at the group, but realized Lauren hadn't said anything yet.

"Lauren, how do you feel about this dress?"

"Like a badass," she answered confidently, swishing her textured skirt and admiring the way it fell.

Keisha tiptoed over to Kurt. "Is that good?" she whispered.

Yep_, Will answered in his head._

"Yes. I'm pretty sure it is," Kurt replied, smiling at Lauren with bright eyes. He pulled out a handkerchief, and dabbed at his eyes as Keisha laughed. Just then, Randy, the resident fashion consultant of Kleinfeld's spotted Lauren. He quickly walked over to Lauren, and ran his eyes over her approvingly.

"Hello," Randy held out his hand, "I'm Randy."

Lauren shook his hand firmly, flashing her signature side-smile, "Hey, Randy man."

"Now, how does this dress make you feel?" he asked her. Kurt and Keisha rolled their eyes at each other.

The screen changed to Keisha in the interview room. "Oh, Randy, just shut your mouth. Don't get me wrong. I love Randy," Keisha began, "But sometimes, he just needs to go away. Just leave, Randy. You're not needed right now."

"It makes me feel like a badass," Lauren responded, posing in the mirror.

"You know, this silhouette really works on you. I'm sure we can find you something just a little more bridal that's similar," Randy told her brightly.

_"Oh no he didn't!" gasped Will's couch partner._

Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Keisha all shared a look of panic. Keisha went up to Randy, and pulled him aside.

"Randy," she said, "I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but she's in love with that dress, and you just told her it wasn't bridal enough."

Randy put his hand over his mouth, and then took it off, "Oh my god, Keisha; you're right. I'm so sorry."

Keisha and Randy switched to Lauren turned around on her pedestal facing Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes.

"So this isn't bridal enough?" she asked them, looking especially at Kurt. She sounded genuinely worried, her previous confidence a bit shaken, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can imagine myself walking up to Puckerman in this dress on our wedding day and the eyes popping out of his head."

The view went to Randy in the interview room, "I screwed up big time. I assumed that the bride meant it was a nice dress, but she didn't want it for her wedding day before getting the full story. What I should have done is kept my mouth shut."

The image suddenly changed to an average-height, short-haired, brown eyed, blonde man, wearing a suit, and a plus-sized, but not huge woman with auburn hair and blue eyes.

_"Darn it," came a simultaneous hiss from the couch._

* * *

><p>"My name is Anya Jovanovich," The blue-eyed woman said, now in an interview room, "I'm marrying Timothy Whitman. We do everything together. He's going to find his tuxedo in the Kleinfeld's menswear, while I find my dress. We're here to give each other moral support. We've been dating for..."<p>

_"I don't really feel like watching this bride," sighed Will._

_"I know what you mean," his significant other replied, "I wish we could just skip over to the Lauren parts."_

_Will leaned back as his couch partner settled into his chest and his eyes fell on his stack of _Lo que hicé durante el verano_. He immediately sat up again, making the human-sized lump nestled into his chest squeal in surprise._

_"Hey!" the lump protested._

_"I think I'm going to start grading my Spanish papers," Will explained._

_"Fine," she conceded, "You grade, and I double-check. I want something to do."_

_"Pop a squat," Will said with her still on top of him, patting the couch cushion next to him._

_She got up from her human cushion and sat down exaggeratedly, "Very well, sir."_

_They poured over the papers for awhile, laughing at the copious amounts of "me como los dedos" in the reports. Will had taught them what the phrase meant last year, and it seemed to be the only thing that a good portion of the Sophomore Spanish students had retained._

_The bride's story played off in the background as background noise to the two paper-graders, and they barely noticed when it switched to commercial break._

_"'Me encanta cantar.' Hmm. Maybe I can get this kid to join Glee," Will remarked as he was reading a particular paper about a how a student had performed a song for the 50th anniversary of "mis abuelos"._

_Will's co-correcter grabbed the paper from him, "'Me encanta cantar, pero no bailo muy bien.' Look's like you might have another Finn Hudson on your hands."_

_"Hey, I kind of miss Finn," Will protested._

_"Never said you didn't, darling."_

_"I miss all of my original New Directions," Will sighed._

_"Even Puck?"_

_"Yes. Even Puck; especially after we see that he's getting married. I kind of wish we hadn't found out through a television show. I would've hoped that they'd remember me."_

_She smiled at him and said softly, "Honey, it's Puck and Lauren we're talking about; they're not exactly the King and Queen of nostalgic gestures. You know what? You look like you could use some hot chocolate, Will. I'm going to go make some, okay? __Don't worry. I'm sure they remember you."_

_"Yeah," Will conceded, though silently he was thinking, _I can't believe we weren't invited to the wedding. Doesn't it take months to produce those shows? Has it happened yet? Are they already married? Maybe they forget about their teachers when they leave high school. _He put his face in his hands and sighed._

_"Will, honey?" asked his significant other, presenting him with hot chocolate, and snapping Will out of his reverie._

_He put on a smile, deciding that even if his students didn't remember him after they left, he still had his current ones, "Thanks, dear." Will took the mug and stared into, noticing how the bubble's obscured his reflected face.__He frowned as he imagined his old New Directions laughing with each other and trying to recall their old show choir director's face._

_"Will?"_

_"What?"_

_"They're talking about Lauren again."_

_"Oh," he replied._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was permissible. Yes. I enjoy leaving you (if anyone's actually reading this) on cliff-hangers for this mostly fluffy story. Something wrong with me? Probably.<strong>


End file.
